1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for a contactless positioning of a liquid sample.
2. Description of Related Art
In various testing and production methods, it is necessary to position a drop of liquid contactlessly, e.g. when examining the phase transition from the liquid phase to the solid phase, or when examining phenomena of crystallization. Known contactless positioning methods use electromagnetic or ultrasonic fields to keep the sample in a defined spatial position. Positioning a liquid by means of electromagnetic fields is restricted to electrically conductive liquids. Accoustic positioning devices cause a mixing of the liquid which is not always desired. Moreover, in accordance with gas-film technology, it is known to keep liquids in a hovering state in a crucible permeable to gas. However, it is difficult to observe the liquid through the walls of the crucible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and a device for a contactless positioning of a liquid sample in order to keep the sample in its position with simple means and without the use of electromagnetic or ultrasonic fields.